


First Date

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare pairing meme: Chad/Karin, requested by Suzukiblu.</p><p>First posted to LJ on March 10, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Ichigo eyeballed him when he showed up at the door. "Chad, what's up?"

The flowers were presented silently.

Ichigo went white. "Oh, no _way_. You are fucking kidding me. Look, Chad, I like you and all, but--"

A headshake. Chad's gaze went past Ichigo, into the house.

"Chad!" Karin's voice was bright and cheerful as she came down the stairs. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I couldn't get my hair to dry right--"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place: all the time Karin had been spending in the bathroom, her appliation of makeup, the demands to know where her nice blue dress had gone and his subsequent demands of it back from Rukia, who had been chuckling in the closet. He'd just thought she'd be going out with friends, but--

"I'll kill you," he told Chad.

Chad shrugged. "...Not gonna hurt her or anything."

"Of course you're not! Honestly, Brother!" Karin eyeballed Ichigo. "What's wrong with you, huh? We're just going out to a movie."

"You are so dead," Ichigo told Chad.

Chad nodded and offered his arm to Karin.

"Don't think I can't do it, either," Ichigo warned him.

"Jeez, Brother, get a _grip_." Karin sighed, then beamed up at Chad. "Wanna go, pumpkin?"

The door shut on Ichigo's explosive shriek.  



End file.
